


Hole in Five

by GoldenDearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, mini-golf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDearie/pseuds/GoldenDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Rumple go on mini-golf date, and his skills are less than impressive. Belle on the other hand has quite the knack for the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole in Five

“Rumple, please, it’ll be fun. I’ve never even heard of it, but Ruby told me today, and I’m really curious about trying.” Belle said with a pout in place, her hand gripping his gently, her finger caressing his. He inwardly cursed, trying to avoid the sight of her big blue eyes, of her ever so enticing lips. She was having none of the avoidance, and gently turned his face towards her own. “Please.”

“Belle, come on, it’s really not my thing.”

“Husband, please.” She murmured, her hand gently cupping his cheek. She knew she had him with just those two simple words by the way his face shifted.

“Yes, fine, fine. I’ll take you mini-golfing.” He said in defeat, unable to help the small smile that appeared on his face. She had him wrapped around her finger, and she knew exactly how to get him to bend to her will, so he stood up from his armchair. 

“And ice cream.” She said with a smirk, pulling her coat on and heading out the door without another word. He sighed to himself as he pulled his own overcoat on, straightening out his tie before grabbing his keys, following her out to the car.

Belle told him all about her day at the library as he drove, her face lighting up in a way that made his heart clench and his eyes stray from the road. He managed to get them there without any Belle induced collisions, stepping out of the vehicle, putting his sunglasses on to shield against the sun’s harsh rays. He walked around to her side, pulling the door open for her, helping her out by the hand.

“I’ve told you I can get out on my own.” She teased, giggling softly. He just smiled at her, closing the door and walking with her up to the counter. He paid for their game and they collected clubs of the appropriate length. They walked arm and arm to the first hole, and he was just thankful the course was relatively deserted. 

“Ladies first.” He said, gesturing for her to step ahead of him. He folded both his hands over the club, watching her closely, already preparing a playful quip for when she missed the mark severely. She swung her club, and managed a hole in one. He was genuinely shocked, and rather impressed that she had managed to do it on her first try.

“Rumple! I did it!” She said with an enormous smile, giving him a tight hug brought on my excitement. He hugged her back, letting out a warm chuckle as he rubbed his hand along her back.

“That you did, my wife. Excellent work. But now it was my turn.” He said, stepping away and laying his ball down. He took his shot, the ball ricocheting off the wall and away from the hole. He walked over to it, taking another swing, narrowly missing the hole, his eyes widening.

“Rumple, it’s supposed to go in the hole.” She said with a teasing grin, watching as he mumbled and cursed under his breath. The third time was the charm and he managed to knock it into the hole from two feet away, and he snatched the ball back up, marking their scores. “It’s okay, you probably just needed to warm up.” She said brightly, patting him on the arm gently. 

“Yes, probably.” He said quickly, offering a small smile. He rested his hand on her back as they walked to the next hole, the bounce in her step totally worth the humiliation. He hoped he improved at the next hole. While it was indeed just a game, Rumple didn’t fancy losing very much, even if it was to his darling Belle.

Belle got it in on one try yet again, and he gave her a tight smile. He took his turn, growing more frustrated it when it took three more tries.

“How do you do it so well?” He asked, glaring off at the score sheet as he marked down his failure.

“You’re holding it wrong, I think.” She said, taking his hand, walking with him to the next hole. She gave his hand a loving squeeze, lifting it and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. His anger subsided slightly, a small grin finding its way onto his face. “Stand like this.”She said, demonstrating her own stance. She made sure she had his eye before she swung, the ball going over a bridge and into the hole. She couldn’t contain her happy smile, and she turned to him, looking proud of herself.

“You’re a natural, sweetheart.” He complimented, her excitement at her newfound skill endearing enough to make his lack of talent less frustrating. As long as she was having fun, he would gladly lose to her. Or so he told himself in an attempt to lessen his irritation at being so horrible at the game.

Ten holes later and he was fishing his ball out of the water for the fifth time, the sleeves of his shirt and jacket soaked with water. His tie, his favorite tie for that matter, had fallen into the water, the silk surely ruined by the filth of it. Belle was doing splendidly, getting each ball in within two strokes of her putter. It had taken him a total of six tries on his last go, and he didn't think it was possible to be this bad at a relatively simple task.

“I'm telling you, you're standing wrong.” She said, setting her putter down and walking over to him. He was confused as she got behind him, then realization hit him as her hands came up to rest over his on the club. He was embarrassed to be the one in the position of help in this suggestive form of assistance. Despite the slight awkwardness, he couldn't deny the enjoyment he felt from having her arms around, her chest pressed up against his back, her soft hands on his. She guided him in a swing, the ball not going in, but getting within several feet of the target. It was the closest he had gotten, but he knew he owed it all to her. “You did it, Rum!”

“I truly think you did it.” He said with a soft chuckle, turning around so they faced each other.

“We did it. Together.”

“Indeed. It was the effort of both a husband and a wife.” He murmured, his lips turned up in a small smile, his hand running along her cheek, both of them gradually leaning in. They shared a soft kiss, lips gently brushing, hands intertwining, the world around them disappearing. His large hands dwarfed her dainty ones, giving a gentle and affectionate squeeze as the wind blew through their hair. The fact that he now had the luxury of kissing her for no reason at all was a blessing, one he intended to take full advantage of. There were no more goodbye kisses or reunion kisses, now they just had kisses, and each one was it's own kind of beautiful. They broke apart, gently leaning their foreheads together, the game momentarily forgotten.

“I love you, Rumpelstiltskin.” She whispered sweetly, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw, smiling at him in a way that made her whole face glow.

“And I love you, Mrs. Gold.” He said with a wry grin, toying with a loose curl. They reluctantly separated, Rumple continuing his turn. He couldn't bask in the warmth of Belle's lips forever, and the anger at being so horrible at the wretched sport was quickly returning. His game didn't improve at all, thought Belle's remained impressive and on par. He was very tempted to rip the score sheet into tiny pieces and toss it into the flowing water, and the fact that Belle had taken over marking it was the only thing that stopped him. 

The newlyweds made their way to the the final hole, and Rumple heaved a sigh as he observed it. There was a massive windmill he had the distinct urge to set on fire, it's hideous bright coloration making him angry. In addition to that there was also a fairly narrow bridge over more of the filthy water. He leaned on his putter, watching his wife and waiting for her to get it in one try. She hit it through the blades of the windmill and into the hole, the bridge proving to be no issue for the skilled mini-golfer. She didn't get it in, though she was within range, and he stalked over to the greenway. He swung, the ball bouncing off the windmill and right back to him. Belle sank her shot, grabbing his arm happily, kissing him on the cheek, her intoxicating scent wafting towards him.

He had to focus. He tried once more, the blade deflecting it. Two, three, four, five tried later and he was red in the face, his hand gripping the club so tightly his knuckles were white with pressure. One more swing and one more miss. He couldn't stop himself, lifting his club and smashing it down over a rock, bending it in the process. 

“Rumple!” Belle cried out, rushing to take him by the arms, looking up at him. “It's okay. It's just a game. It was just meant to be fun.”

“There was nothing fun about that.” He murmured, not seeing the way her face fell. 

“Then we won't play again.” She said quietly, shifting her foot along the greenway, looking down sadly. He heard the tone and instantly felt like the worst kind of person.

“What I meant to say was I'm quite bad at this, so it's less than fun for me. Perhaps you'll help me again next round?” He asked, the way she smiled completely worth subjecting himself to another hour of humiliation. “The most fun was when you assisted.” He said, smiling as she kissed his cheek and gently patted his chest with her hand, bright blue eyes on his happily. And even if it made him miserable, even if he was embarrassingly horrible, even if his entire suit become soaked and ruined with dirty water, it would all be worth it.

It would be worth it because she was smiling and euphoric, and so very radiant. If she was happy, he would tolerate it. Because she was his wife, and her happiness was more important than anything else in the world.


End file.
